


Where Else Would He Be?

by wingman3



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad endings, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, or perhaps its a good ending?, who knows - Freeform, yu's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Yu's wish comes true. Keisuke's content.





	Where Else Would He Be?

The scent of something flowery wafted from his delicate neck. There must have been mist over Keisuke's eyes- it took a while for him to differentiate the shadows on Yu's skin. He had to focus. He needed to focus through the field of flowers laced with the distinct sharp smell of coffee beans. All just to see the shadows of collarbones, of a barely noticeable adam's apple. 

“What are you doing?”

Yu's voice was wavering, but not with tears. No. Keisuke could tell that at least. Yu's voice was wavering with the distinct lightness of laughter. He didn’t understand why it took him so long to form the words in his mouth- to smile at Yu's happiness. The smell of flowers must have rendered him sluggish. He never smelled something so airy, yet, clogging every thought of his so effectively.

“Looking at you. I think.”

Fingers laced themselves in his hair, and then slowly combed through. There was movement all around them, yet it felt muted. Like coffee. And then Keisuke couldn't see anything but the dark cloth of Yu's shirt, and Keisuke felt himself meld to the warm body in front of him- as if they'd become one. Fabric softener and Yu's own natural scent joined the flowers and the coffee beans and the slight swaying. Keisuke felt almost sick.

“Is it because I'm doing this? I've never done this to you before,” Yu's voice still had that happy tone, “But I remember you doing this to me. I was crying. And you held me like this. I wish you did it more. Do you remember?”

Keisuke couldn't remember. Couldn't remember anything. He felt bad about it, really bad about it, to a degree where he couldn't respond. His guilt felt uncalled for, but it robbed him of his voice all the same. Yu's fingers didn't stop though. Yu's voice tipped over into a sort of laughter. Keisuke laughed with him, maybe. He heard himself laugh with Yu, voices synonymous, harmonious, as if their voices belonged.

“That's okay. It still happened. Even if you can't recall, if I remember, it means you remember it too.”

Keisuke didn't know what Yu meant. Couldn't, not when it felt like there was no need to know. They were both here. There was no need to go anywhere.

“Keisuke?”

Keisuke may have tried to sit up. Might have tried to take in something else. But he couldn't.

“... yeah?”

He couldn't make his way out of Yu.

“This ferris wheel ride's a lot longer than the last one… so…”

Every sense of his was saturated in Yu.

“Do… ah… let's hold hands.”

At that, Keisuke could feel Yu's arms around him. Felt Yu hug him so tight, they might as well have become one single entity. He was Yu. Yu was him.

“We don't need to anymore. But, thank you…”

Keisuke was drowning.


End file.
